


I Know

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk absolutely can not, will not, must not lead her on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

TG: dirk  
TG: dirk havbe yiu ever gotten drunk  
TG: hae you d  
TT: Roxy, I think you need to put whatever vodka-laced drink is in your hand down and get some sleep. You’re going to have a bitch of a hangover tomorrow.  
TG: how would U knowe mr sobberpants  
TG: you don’t know my life  
TT: Yes, I do. You have told me literally everything there is to know about your life.  
TG: have not  
TT: Have too.  
TG: no i havent  
TG: have i told you that i love you  
TG: like love you love you  
TG: really really love you love you  
TG: no i havnet  
TG: so THERE!!11!  
TT: Well, you just told me, and therefore proved me right.

You have already typed out and sent that last message before it dawns on you what a complete fucking tool you are.

TT: So, uh.  
TT: Be sure to drink plenty of water.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--

* * *

TG: dirk   
TG: i am actually dead sober right now   
TG: and by that i actually mean that death would be a tiny bit preferable 2 the current state of events   
TG: so i’m not going to draw this out ok   
TG: so listen   
TG: about   
TG: what i said last night   
TT: It’s cool, you were drunk off your ass. Don’t worry about it.   
TG: yeah i was   
TG: but it was true   
TG: that thing about me loving you ;)   
TG: and i just wanted to tell you soberly   
TG: just this once   
TG: u dig? <3   
TT: Uh.

You are about to pull a dick move, but it would be even more of a dick move to lead her on, right?

TT: Thanks, but I’m kind of not interested.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--

TT: Smooth, bro.  
TT: Shut the fuck up.

* * *

TT: So he just keeps going on and on about how I’d be the perfect partner if I had just been born a girl, and I’m dropping Freudian metaphors like they’re hot, yet he still doesn’t seem to be picking up on our obvious chemistry. I mean, what the fuck, bro? What do I have to do to get through to you?   
TG: hmmm   
TG: *pauses 2 sip her martini*   
TG: i sure am very sympathetatic 2 ur plight there dirky   
TG: not that i would kno anything abou self-absorbed assholes nattering on w/ no regard 4 the other persons feelings or emotional investmentin the topic @ hand   
TG: hint: i am talking about u   
TG: being a humunugous prick   
TT: Oh, fuck.   
TG: yeh   
TT: Sorry, Rox. I kind of thought you were over that.   
TG: its been 2 days   
TT: Well...   
TT: Yeah.   
TT: I’m sorry.   
TT: I just don’t want to lead you on, you know?   
TT: Fuck, I suck at this.   
TG: yeah u sure do   
TG: but it’s ok   
TG: I love you neway ;)

* * *

TG: YAAAAAAWN   
TG: well i suld b turnin in   
TG: getting some shuteye   
TT: Good night, Roxy.   
TG: I love you   
TT: I know.

* * *

TT: This is Dirk’s autoresponder speaking. It seems there is a 100% chance you are crushing on Dirk, hard.   
TG: omfg   
TT: Seeing how I am a precise replica of Dirk, I thought I could offer you some... release.   
TG: r u hittin on me   
TT: You could call it that.   
TG: kewl

* * *

TT: I see you and AR have been getting quite friendly.   
TG: omg have u been spying on us   
TG: that’s soooooo bad   
TG: did you like it ;)   
TT: It wasn’t like that.   
TG: r u jealous   
TT: You know it isn’t like that.   
TG: I still love you   
TT: I know.

* * *

TG: I love you   
TT: I know.

* * *

TG: I love you   
TT: I know.

* * *

Here she is, and, even at this distance, you can smell the alcohol on her. She is talking about crushes and marriage and babies like that means anything, and everything is so wrong as the same words that always have continue to tumble out of your mouth. _I know_. You should be screaming _I love you too, I've always loved you, I found you on Derse and you saved me_ , but she’s confused, she can't understand, it’s always the wrong kind of love with you four.

You just want to hold her hand again, but you can’t lead her on.

You are terrified, you are miserable, and you are a complete fucking tool.


End file.
